1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle window cleaning device which replaces the windshield wipers and functions to clear any rainwater, water, moisture, debris or loose powder snow not only from the exterior surface of the windshield, but also from the left and right side-view mirrors and from the exterior surfaces of the left-side and right-side front and rear windows, and from the exterior surface of the rear window.
2. Background
The action of the windshield wiper arms in moving back and forth not only annoyingly distracts the driver's attention, but also impairs or interferes with his vision. Worn wiper blades are ineffective in clearing rainwater, water, moisture, debris or loose powder snow from the windshield's exterior surface; and have no clearing effect with respect to the left and right side-view mirrors and the exterior surfaces of the left-side and right-side front and rear windows, and the rear window, since wiper blades are not structurally employed therefor. And, regardless of the condition of the wiper blades, the oscillating blades eventually wear permanent annular grooves into the windshield's exterior surface that impair not only his vision; but also, during nighttime driving, with the headlights from on-coming vehicles, exacerbate the impairment of the driver's vision.